


3 Chances to Protect

by Frisk287



Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, It all ends well for everyone except the main characters, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frisk287/pseuds/Frisk287
Summary: I'll add a summary when I feel like it. Anyways, yeah. Mysteries ahead!
Comments: 26
Kudos: 5





	1. The start of -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of ---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all outlined from the beginning so that I can write the mystery better. This is my first real-time outlining before writing, so expect some weird shifts.

A field trip, just a regular field trip to a boring old museum. And it ends in chaos. Blacking out. Lightning striking. People falling dead as the gray storm comes upon them. But somehow, everyone came back. Back to the bus or never left the bus in the first place. Some paranoid and fearing for their life, some were confused at what happened, some confused about why others were confused. 

* * *

She woke up on the bus. Just where she started. That bus. The same bus and the same seat that had taken her to her untimely demise. Confusion set in. Her best friend was beside her, just like before. But last she saw, she was struck by a bolt of lightning in that awful storm. But that look of fear... Definitely paranoia. But where could that have come from? Did she survive past that... well, apocalyptic start. Quite horrifying and unsurvivable. 

"Hey, Evangeline, do you remember me falling asleep? I think I don't know why." Shura suddenly started the conversation.

"No? I just remember it being like, 6:00 PM. I'm pretty sure you didn't fall asleep."

"Wait, do you... Remember that storm?" She looked suddenly calmer, yet afraid as well. Afraid that that sunset had been real.

"The giant black cloud and the lightning? Yes? I'm pretty sure that was a dream though. Maybe we both fell asleep and had similar dreams?" Evangeline prodded this theory in her head, hopeful that it would be true. But, she definitely had a protagonist type gut feeling that it was real.

"Yes? But dreams can't cross. That only happens in stories and definitely not this book." The 4th wall went brrrrrrrr.

"We need more proof though..."

They then shared a moment of synergy. Both spoke at once. "We'll ask someone else!"

"Hey, hey Tob," Shura whispered through the seat to the person in front of us.

"What. I was reflecting on a really odd nightmare." He sounded annoyed by Shura's pestering.

"Was it... Perhaps about a storm and then blacking out?" Evangeline asked, unsure if she wanted him to say yes or no.

"Wait, you too? It was so realistic and clear and this number..."

"What number?"

"Look at your left thumb. Mine has a 2."

Evangeline and Shura both looked down at their thumbs. Both of their thumbs also had a 2 on them.

"Huh. Us too."

But before they could contemplate this interesting development, the bus stopped. They had arrived at their destination. Collesque Heritage Museum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, that was a lot shorter than expected. Anyways, expect almost daily updates! I hope.


	2. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where they get separated. Unfortunately.

They had arrived. To the godforsaken place where **it** had happened. The weird cloud, the storm, people that went missing. Many had disappeared. When the storm started, only about one-third of the class was there at the rendezvous. Herself, Shura, Tob, and 7 others the ones that survived. And every single one that had disappeared had gone to the air-conditioned museum. Evangeline and Shura had only gone to the plains simply because the museum was too crowded. Tob, well, Shura and Evangeline had seen briefly at the plains. This meant that all their other friends had gone to the museum, in fact, Evangeline had seen Arie skipping to the museum, not noticing that no one was beside her anymore, they had gotten lost in the crowd. But later, at around 3 pm, Evangeline and Shura had gone to the museum. It was no longer crowded, so they thought, why not? But the museum hadn't been unusual. It was just a normal, boring, museum. A few locked doors with staff only signs, but that was 100% normal. Where had they all gone? Arie was pretty responsible with her time management, even if she had quite an airy personality. Plus, she had just walked off, missing her 2 friends, how boring would a trip be without any friends? 

Evangeline voiced these thoughts to Shura.

"Well, I think that she couldn't come. Something must have stopped her. Spooky scary stuff. Probably illegal too." Shura responded. "Hah! Take that for not noticing that we were gone!!!"

They were walking along the path to the check-in point. When the crowd started appearing, they made sure to keep eye contact so that they would stay together. Arie was already up ahead, just like before. Tob was separated from them as well. It seemed like Tob was heading to the plains to make sure that he could survive. 

"Maybe we should go with her. That would let us find out what happened."

"It'd be more useful to just talk to her though." Shura pointed out.

"Both of these options require us to go to her. So let's catch up!"

But they never managed to catch up. So the duo followed Arie into the museum. And as she turned a corner, they followed. And as they turned the corner, they saw Arie and 8 others lying on the ground. Sparks danced and they blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Second update today!


	3. 3rd chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The number has changed. 1? What could it mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please pay attention. Most of this will probably be referenced later.

They woke up. Again. In the bus. Once again. But this time, Shura was just as confused as Evangeline. 

"You... Remember?" Evangeline tentatively asked.

"The walking into the museum and blacking out? Yes."

"This time was different though... I saw a bunch of sparks."

"Oh, uh, yes! A bunch of sparks!" Shura looked a little nervous.

"You're terrible at hiding things. What are you hiding? You can trust me! **I'd give my life to protect you!** "

"You... Wouldn't think I was crazy right? Cuz this is definitely crazy."

"I wouldn't! I didn't call you crazy even when you somehow set your paper on fire using a metal wire stuck into a wall socket. I even dunked your paper in the sink!"

"Ok, so then I... made those sparks. Remember that storm?"

"Oh yeah! With that lightning!"

"Yeah, I did that."

But Tob suddenly interrupted them. "You survived past the first wave."

"uh yeah, I did. I survived 30 minutes! HAH! I SURVIVED LONGER THAN BOTH OF YOU!!!!!!!!!"

"No. You absolutely didn't. I survived 2 hours! Way longer than you!"

Evangeline was forced to intervene right as Shura was about to stab her hand through the seat at Tob and descend into a screaming match. "Guys, I haven't survived past the 'first wave'. What is a wave?" I'm sure most of the readers also want to know.

"Oh. A GODDAMN WAVE OF DEATH!!!!!!!! PEOPLE DIE!!!!! UNLESS THEY HAVE SOME SORT OF WEIRD THING HAPPEN!!!!!! WHICH HAPPENED FOR ME!!!!!! AND NOT TO YOU!!!!!!!" 

Evangeline looked down. She may have been used to Shura's sudden insults, but that still didn't mean she enjoyed it all the time. But then she noticed something. The number had changed. From a 2 down to 1. (If you don't remember, this was a number on the left thumb.) "Hey, stop for a sec. What does this mean?" She said this for plot convenience. 

"Huh. I wonder."

But unfortunately, just like their conversation last round, this was again interrupted by the bus's stop. They had arrived. Again. At the place. Where it began. For the 3rd time and the last. Last chance. Last hope. 3rd chance to protect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is too shortttttttttt. I had to rewrite this one because my computer shut down before saving. ackkkkkkkk


	4. Myths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But are they really myths?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: None of the history mentioned in this chapter is real. All of it is just a figment of my imagination. But still, important nonetheless.

But as they walked along the path for the 3rd time, Shura decided to chat with Evangeline, Tob, and Arie (who had just joined them walking) about history. Specifically, ancient myths. Legends of heroes and how they brutally died. How wonderful. It did a good job of distracting the four. Apparently, Arie had a number 2 on her left thumb and remembered passing out weirdly in the museum.

"Have you heard of the story of Aqio?" Shura asked.

"No? Are they a hero or a villain?" Evangeline asked.

"Not a hero, not a villain. Just... Unlucky... But also lucky."

"So just another person."

"Not just another person, just a person who had bad things happen to him."

"Oh. Anyways, continue."

"So, Aqio lived in the town of Earth." (Yes, this was intended). "But then a disease broke out in the town. A very deadly disease. Not only that, no one knew how it spread. So Aqio managed to get out of the town and live in the forest around it. Not a bad move I guess. But he managed to make a couple of friends that helped each other survive and stuff."

"That doesn't sound too bad. Maybe we should try that. **Run** from whatever danger it is that's causing the weirdness. Plus we're all friends and believe in the _power of friendship._ " Tob suggested.

" _Friendship for life!_ But yeah, that's not a bad idea."

"Yes! We really should do that! That'd be so fun!" Arie agreed.

"Yeah, but it doesn't end well with this dude."

"Oh, well, I guess I should've expected. You're always so heartless when picking out stories. You just **have** to pick out the most brutal ones."

" _HAH! SUCKS TO SUCK LOSER!!!!!_ Anyways, continuing. So, while Aqio and his friends were out in the forest, a scientist was in the town. That scientist desperately wanted to figure out what caused the disease. Even switching to more **inhumane** methods to figure it out. It was awful. But those that helped them out were rewarded generously with a safe place to stay. They just had to capture 2 people and send them over."

"Oh god. I don't think I'll like this story."

"So Aqio was betrayed by one of his friends and captured. He managed to escape the city again and lived to see one last day outside. But when that day was over, he had contracted the disease and **died**. We only know this story because he recorded the events in his journal."

Arie looked like she was in tears by the tragedy of it all. "But... But... He managed to make it out! He survived! But then he died."

"That's just how life is, feel lucky that you haven't had tragedy yet. I think that's how you managed to stay so flipping innocent." Tob looked so scary at that moment. Evangeline didn't know how scary he could be. He must **truly hate Arie** with a burning passion.

"Hey guys, stop it. We don't need the stress." Evangeline tried to calm down the argument, and to her surprise, it worked.

"Yeah, we're at the checkpoint. Just **shut your trap**."

"Thanks, Shura."

But Evangeline still wondered. Why does Tob hate Arie so much? What hasn't he told them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Italics mean that the phrase will be repeated later._   
>  **Bold signifies an important phrase that will foreshadow future events.**


	5. Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \----------'s journal of a day in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness! I am writing this in the middle of a zoom birthday party.

1 26 2xxx

Today was -----'s -------- party! Shura, Tob, ----, ----, ----, and of course I came. It was really fun! Shura did somehow bring fireworks that were huge, but they were spectacular even if they were dangerous. They lit the grass on fire and I, along with -----'s mom and Tob, all had to go and get a hose to put the fire out. It also smelled of gunpowder and was so loud, but the view was worth it. There were yellow, blue, pink, green, purple, white, and orange sparks of light. One for each of them. But ---- acted oddly. So unusually cold. Like he didn't enjoy hanging out with them. He never smiled and didn't look happy. Like how mean could he get? He should at least put on a smile. It was -----'s big day! She was ------- --!!!! At least Shura prepared fireworks (even if they set the grass on fire). Tob joked around, Arie sang a ------, ---- composed a ----, and there he was, doing nothing, and acting bored! That was so rude of him! Well, at least the others enjoyed the party. Including me. I miss them already. Well, I'll see them tomorrow! And I have an odd feeling that ----'s rudeness today meant something. Something. Well, I'll think more about it tomorrow! I hope they stay safe until then!

Signing out,

Evangeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some words are blurred with ink. That's why they're not legible. Also, this journal entry was written a couple of years before the start of the events.


	6. Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arie isn’t all smiles like she may look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Multiple trigger warnings? Explosions, death, and trauma. But don’t worry, that’s all in the past!

They had to make a choice. Answers or survival. If they choose to go to the museum, they could get answers to what is happening with the blackouts, but how do would they know how to get those answers? If they went to the plains, they would assuredly survive, but none of them have even survived past 2 hours in the apocalypse. How could that help? But in the end, the choice was obvious. They had to go to the plains. The dry, bland open fields of yellow grass. It had some scenery sure, but anything useful? Not likely. The only thing that might prove useful was a rusted bell, sitting on the top of a hill. Historic bell from the revolution that failed blah blah blah. But it might(?) leave a clue. Maybe.   
“Eh, whatever.” Evangeline thought internally. “We’ll have to go there, so we will. We need to survive to get more answers.” Evangeline told everyone else the plan. “We’ll have to go to the plains first. It’s our guaranteed way of survival. Then, as soon as we see one person exit the museum,” After one person had exited the museum, it could, in theory, be deemed safe to go in because if it’s just one person, they mustn’t have died right? “Then we’ll enter the museum and investigate. That seems about right, right?”

The plains never managed to stop being so boring. Evangeline wondered how she and Shura had managed to not fall asleep while there. Just endless dry, yellow grass and boring hills. The only thing that might be of use was the rusty old bell from some failed revolution, blah blah blah. They had decided on trying to investigate the boring hills to try and be of some use before investigating the museum later, but that didn’t seem like yielding much purpose either. But Arie was chattering excitedly about every new little different thing and it was driving the rest of them crazy. Especially Tob. But that was Arie’s personality she guessed. Airy. Evangeline kind of wondered why any of them were friends with her. It must have been about April. April was Arie’s best friend, but was definitely not as airy as her. She was kind and nice and stuff, but she wasn’t overly optimistic or cheerful. April had... April... She’d died in an explosion of her apartment. Some crazy idiots had built a drug lab in the floor below her. And when it exploded, everyone in the complex had gone boom. April had been calling Arie in at her house at the time. Arie saw every moment of the apartment exploding and the call disconnecting. Arie had, well, Arie had broke down in tears for months and tried to hide her sadness at the loss with smiles and distractions. Tob hadn’t known that. He only knew that April had died in an explosion. He didn’t know the trauma that Arie had experienced at the loss. 

* * *

Some more stuff in the journal unblurred!

1 26 2xxx

Today was April's birthday party! Shura, Tob, Arie, ----, ----, and of course I came. It was really fun! Shura did somehow bring fireworks that were huge, but they were spectacular even if they were dangerous. They lit the grass on fire and I, along with April's mom and Tob, all had to go and get a hose to put the fire out. It also smelled of gunpowder and was so loud, but the view was worth it. There were yellow, blue, pink, green, purple, white, and orange sparks of light. One for each of them. But ---- acted oddly. So unusually cold. Like he didn't enjoy hanging out with them. He never smiled and didn't look happy. Like how mean could he get? He should at least put on a smile. It was April's big day! She was turning 13!!!! At least Shura prepared fireworks (even if they set the grass on fire). Tob joked around, Arie sang a ------, ---- composed a ----, and there he was, doing nothing, and acting bored! That was so rude of him! Well, at least the others enjoyed the party. Including me. I miss them already. Well, I'll see them tomorrow! And I have an odd feeling that ----'s rudeness today meant something. Something. Well, I'll think more about it tomorrow! I hope they stay safe until then!

Signing out,

Evangeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :( R.I.P. April


	7. The Hoard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Investigating the people.

The bell sitting at the top of the hill that they were about to investigate looked unremarkable. Boring even. Just a plain old bell sitting on a hill. But it could have some secrets hidden within. There was a "Do not touch" sign next to the bell, but the apocalypse was going to start in 5 hours so why should that matter? There was practically no one there at the bell, most people that had come to the hill wanted to go to the museum instead and were just sitting down and chatting with their friends. Some people looked mindless for some reason and were just aimlessly walking around. They were in a group, but no one was speaking. It was incredibly suspicious so Evangeline pointed them out.

"Hey, why are those people just walking around and not talking. They look so mindless, like zombies, but with no hostility." Evangeline remarked.

"I saw them the last time I came. There were fewer of them though. When I walked up to one, they looked right through me, like they couldn't see me. Their faces didn't move either. So I tried tapping one on their shoulder, but they didn't even move. Like, they didn't even register it. I tried shouting at one, but that didn't register either. They're perfectly harmless, just completely soulless you know?"

"Oh wow, I wonder why they do that. Ooh, I see Noelle. I'm going to go say hi!" Arie, indeed, had spotted Noelle in the crowd of aimless. She went over to go say hi but... Noelle didn't respond. She just kept staring straight ahead. Devoid of emotion. Arie tried tapping her, but just like Tob's experience, nothing happened. "Noelle? Noelle? Please, respond? What are you doing? Please, please just tell me!" Arie was getting increasingly more worried and scared per tap. Shura realized what was going to happen next before anyone else and started running over. But Shura too was too late. 

"CRASH!" Half the hoard fell over, including Noelle. They just fell over and stopped moving. The rest just stepped right over them. 

Arie screamed. Sparks danced around Shura, Tob froze in place, Evangeline ran forward. Evangeline checked for a pulse on Noelle's neck. Nothing. No beat. No rhythm. No movement. Evangeline looked up. "Guys, there's no pulse." Arie fell at this, sobbing, but Tob was struck with an idea. He ran over to the remaining hoard and picked a random aimless. He lifted 2 fingers to their neck. He checked for a pulse for a couple seconds and then turned around. Surprise in his eyes. 

"Uh oh. No pulse? If there's no pulse that means they're undead. Zombies!" Shura looked overly elated at that. 

"Zombies are not good, Shura. That shouldn't be a thing of happiness." Evangeline reminded Shura.

"No, there is a pulse. Just an unsurvivable slow. 1 beat every 2 seconds. It's also oddly in sync with their footsteps. Stranger and stranger." Tob concluded this with scientific analysis. 

They had reached the top of the hill. The bell stood next to them. And Arie was singing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do another chapter today, who knows? Also, Noelle is only Arie's friend. The others don't care much for her. Noelle is also just a minor character. Nothing much else from this chapter is about her. (Also, I know the cast is all female except for Tob. The remaining 2 main characters that haven't been introduced are male. But yeah. I dunno. I just like making Arie more depressed.


	8. Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arie sings and brings an old friend back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied yesterday. No, I did not do another chapter.

" _Falling through the sky, my little heart is shining by. A life we could've lived, out of our possibilities. Why death do us part and fires ravage through the end. I'm not just a joke of happiness, I have a life. I could only watch as it explodes and people die._ " Arie's voice started shaking. " _I could do nothing as she collapsed without a breath. The internet stopped and I could watch no longer! In the end, the results the same, **they are dead.**_ " Arie had a hint of anger in her voice at the last line. " _Falling through the sky, my little heart is shining by. Uselessness to death and what could ever shall I do._ " An aimless from the hoard came away and started shuffling toward Arie. " _I could not save them, I could only watch._ " At this point, Evangeline, Shura, and Tob recognized the aimless.

"That's Will! Oh god. I'd hoped for the best but... He's an aimless."

Arie continued, engrossed in her song. " _At least just give me a chance to let them live._ " At this, a flash of light appeared. Arie's number dropped from 2 to 1 and Will's number increased from 0 to 1. 

Will looked up, no longer seeing through everything. "Huh? Why am I not on the bus?"

* * *

Some more stuff in the journal unblurred!

1 26 2xxx

Today was April's birthday party! Shura, Tob, Arie, Will, ----, and of course I came. It was really fun! Shura did somehow bring fireworks that were huge, but they were spectacular even if they were dangerous. They lit the grass on fire and I, along with April's mom and Tob, all had to go and get a hose to put the fire out. It also smelled of gunpowder and was so loud, but the view was worth it. There were yellow, blue, pink, green, purple, white, and orange sparks of light. One for each of them. But ---- acted oddly. So unusually cold. Like he didn't enjoy hanging out with them. He never smiled and didn't look happy. Like how mean could he get? He should at least put on a smile. It was April's big day! She was turning 13!!!! At least Shura prepared fireworks (even if they set the grass on fire). Tob joked around, Arie sang an arieta, Will composed a ----, and there he was, doing nothing, and acting bored! That was so rude of him! Well, at least the others enjoyed the party. Including me. I miss them already. Well, I'll see them tomorrow! And I have an odd feeling that ----'s rudeness today meant something. Something. Well, I'll think more about it tomorrow! I hope they stay safe until then!

Signing out,

Evangeline

* * *

**Song lyrics**

Falling through the sky,

My little heart is shining by.

A life we could've lived,

Out of our possibilities.

Why death do us part,

And fires ravage through the end.

I'm not just a joke of happiness,

I have a life.

I could only watch,

As it explodes,

And people die.

I could do nothing,

As she collapsed without a breath.

The internet stopped,

And I could watch no longer!

In the end,

The result's the same,

They are dead.

Falling through the sky,

My little heart is shining by.

Uselessness to death,

And what could ever shall I do.

I could not save them,

I could only watch.

At least just give me a chance,

To let them live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this song! I'm too proud. But that's why today's chapter is so short. I spent a lot of time on it!


	9. Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep unintentionally dragging the investigation out. Whoops!

> _Falling through the sky_

Will was walking with Arie to the museum. They had been paired up by the teachers, so why not? But then, the world went black as they rounded a corner.

> _My little heart is shining by_

Will tried to warn Arie the next round. But she kept going, unaware of his warnings.

> _A life we could've lived_

So Will headed to the plains, assuming that the others had gone that way too.

> _Out of our possibilities_

But the Shura and Evangeline had gone to the museum instead, and Tob was nowhere in sight. Not to mention that no one was with ----.

> _Why death do us part_

So he survived to the start of the apocalypse. The storm, but no lightning. He didn't manage to trigger his power that round, he just remembered Tob surviving.

> _And fires ravage through the end_

So he woke up on the bus again, in his final round. But somehow, a fire had started when he got there.

> _I'm not just a joke of_ _happiness_

The apocalypse didn't start. He was ridiculously lucky this round

> _I have a_ _life_

But it seemed that the apocalypse wasn't the only danger.

> _I could only watch_

Will was forced to watch through a glass cage

> _As it explodes_

They were testing people's powers and if they were unsatisfactory, there were exploded with a bomb.

> _And people die_

Of course, these people died

> _I could do nothing_

He couldn't do anything about the death and destruction around him.

> _As they collapsed without a breath_

One day, he finally snapped. He used his power to escape. But he didn't manage to make it out.

> _My heart just stopped_

His heart stopped beating. He couldn't move on.

> _And I could watch no longer!_

He could no longer see the world.

> _In the end, the result's the same._

He couldn't escape death one last time.

> _I was dead_

He was dead

* * *

Will strummed his ukelele. Arie was beside him, listening to him play. "Is that your new song?"

"Yeah. I know you like the more cheerful ones, but I just felt that you needed a song to sing after April's death. It'd be wrong to sing cheerfully after a loss like that."

"Yeah." Arie looked down. "Your song really captures it."

"Thanks. Glad you think so."

"I do!"

"I'm gonna dedicate it to you and April."

" _I could only watch_ by Will for Arie in memory of April."

"Yeah. Be there tomorrow?"

"I'd never forget to be there."

_My little heart is shining by_

* * *

The funeral was rainy. Will and Arie stood out there in the rain. Arie sang Will accompanied. They both let the rain drip down. In memory of April. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is currently raining.


	10. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 26 2xxx  
> A party  
> A journal  
> Fireworks!

Collesque Park. April had invited all her friends to come! She was turning 13! A teen at last! Her mom had reserved the spot just for them. Complete with a barbeque thing and all. "April! Evangeline arrived!" Her mom called out.

"Coming!"

April greeted Evangeline. "Happy birthday! I have something prepared. I just have to wait for the others to come."

"Ooh. I'm excited!"

"It's gonna be great. By the way, Shura came with me!"

"Hey! Happy birthday! Whohoooooo!"

Her other friends arrived one by one after. Arie, "Hi! Happy birthday April! I have a gift!". Tob, "Hey, happy birthday!". Will, "Happy birthday to you!". And ----, he didn't say anything. Just slinked back. How strange. But they had all finally arrived! 

Suddenly, Evangeline said, "3, 2, 1!" Then they all sang together.

"Happy birthday to you, go die in a shoe, the monkey ate your homework, so you drown in river murk!"

Then Evangeline started singing alone. "So I’m feeling bitter, so I’m browsing Witter, I should finish my homework, but I’m out of any ideas."

They sang together again. "Happy birthday to you, you’re completely 13, congratulations dear April, happy birthday to you."

Will then sang and got out his ukelele. "Happy birthday to you, when your dog ate your shoe, did you cry or did you kill, or were you ran over by the mill."

Shura sang the next part. She somehow managed to bring a flamethrower to the party and got that out to accompany, but one look at Evangeline getting out a water bottle changed her mind. "Happy birthday to you, you look like a noob! A dog ate your homework, so you drown in the murk!"

Then it was Arie that sang next. "Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear April, Happy birthday to you."

Then they all shouted together, "HAPPY 13TH BIRTHDAY APRIL!!!!!!!"

Shura then looked to Evangeline for permission for whatever she was going to do next. Evangeline nodded back. Shura brought out a couple of colorful rockets and some equipment then started the show. Brilliant, blinding, beautiful lights flashing into the sky. Everyone had their favorite color represented. It was beautiful. April's mom took multiple photos. Unfortunately, Tob, Evangeline, and April's mom had to go get some water and dunk it on the grass for it was catching on fire. It was still worth it though. A spectacular 13th birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the changed lyrics to happy birthday are by [plepghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plepghost). That song was meant for another friend's birthday party and stuff and if you're one of my friends that was invited to that zoom party, none of the characters that sang your verse is based on you. Just a disclaimer.


	11. ARIE X WILL FOREVER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha shipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be fooled by the fluff. This chapter may be supremely fluffy, but there's still quite a bit of foreshadowing.

Arie finally snapped out of her trance. "Will?"

"Arie?"

Arie ran all the way over and hugged Will. Now, before you start shipping, Arie's a very hugging type of person. Will broke away first and got out his ukelele. Evangeline wasn't sure where he'd gotten his ukelele from, she was pretty sure that she hadn't seen it on him. He started playing a song, not singing the lyrics for some reason, however. (Don't worry, I'm not being lazy. There's an actual legitimate reason for not singing the lyrics.) 

Shura whispered in Evangeline's ear so that none of the others could hear. "It's a love song that he's playing. Arill forever!"

Evangeline whispered back. "I don't think that they're romantic, it's a good song I think."

"Yes, but you don't know the lyrics."

Tob was leaning toward them now too. "Yes. Arill forever."

"What?! You ship them too? That's just wrong. We don't know if they have feelings for each other!"

"Then why don't we go ask?" 

"Who's gonna ask? You or me Shura?"

"Guys I don't think,"

"I ask. It's gonna be great."

"Shura, no!"

"Yeah, go for it Shura!"

"Shoot! Shura! I don't want Will whacking you over the head with his ukelele! That's what he did last time!"

"But their feelings could've changeeeedddd!"

"Shura!"

But it was too late. Shura was already walking toward the two. Both now singing the love song that Shura said Will was playing. It didn't sound like a love song though...

"ARIE X WILL FOREVER!!!!!!!!" Shura shouted and was promptly whacked on the head with a ukelele. This garnered a couple of odd looks, but for the most part, people ignored them. More concentrating on their friendships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put this chapter off because it was hard for me to start, being that I didn't want to make the moment awkward or not flowing so well. But this turned out surprisingly well! It is really short though...


	12. Cause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burnt scrap of paper; the cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will not be the last time you see this. This is also for the eyes of you, the reader, only. None of the characters will know. Until it's time for the investigative act 2.

3 13 2xxx

Zombies are too boooring.

I need something more delectable.

There has to be despair and hope in equal measures with luck.

No one can know the truth before it's too late.

Overpowered powers and overpowered enemies in equal measure.

Breaking the fourth wall cannot be done once.

It must happen often and of importance.

Perhaps I think I know how,

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday! I didn't have internet so I couldn't update. Also, this is just laying the groundwork for act 2. The characters will see it later. Also, this took too long to post because I'm messing with some CSS to change the font and it's not working on my screen.


	13. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shura remembers when she met Evangeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! :)

"Hey, you ok?" Someone was standing over her. Someone she didn't recognize... What just happened? She remembered getting knocked out by the fire extinguisher, something about punishment...

"M'fine. 100 percent fine." Shura didn't want to show pity. Nuh-uh, pity is for the weak and she wasn't weak. None of her parents had ever shown her pity so she wasn't going to now. Because she wasn't weak! Truly not!

"Your head doesn't look that great." The stranger was showing her pity. Pity!

"'M fine. I've had worse."

"You're crazy to have had worse. That sucks."

"No it isn't! I'm strong and tough! Tougher than all the others!"

"I don't think so. It's wrong to have to be brave all the time."

"Hmph! Well I know I'm stronger than you!"

"Yeah, ok, maybe."

"Hah! So you admit it!"

"Maybe?"

Shura smiled and searched in her pockets for a match to show off her skills to the other person. But then she remembered the fire she'd set and that her matchbox had been confiscated. To hide her moment of forgetfulness, she asked, "Hey, what's your name?"

"Evangeline. I'm not exactly of the Evangelian religion though."

"Oh. Well, that's good! My parents don't want me hanging out with kids that aren't atheists. I'm Shura by the way. Also, are you an atheist?"

"I don't really care about religion, to be honest. So, by meaning, I'm an atheist, yes."

"Yay! We can hang out!"

Evangeline smiled. That simple gesture so new to tiny 4-year-old Shura. But they both didn't know that this was a friendship to last more than a decade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, a little bit of trauma for later, but yeah! I have no idea why I dislike doing the actual timeline. It's just hard to plan out a little sometimes!


	14. Others: Alyss and Shubs pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyss, Shubs, and the contemplation of apocalypses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Shubs: This is not bringing back your character. Just a character with a similar disposition (search that word up if you don't know) and the same name.  
> To Panda, Potato, and Sheep (sorry for using that nickname for you Sheep, all the other ones I can come up with relate to a certain franchise): This conversation between Alyss and Shubs is based on that one conversation about apocalypses we had once.  
> For all now: The Others subseries in this work are for storylines from POV's that aren't part of the main characters. That doesn't mean that they won't tie back in act 2 ;)

Alyss spun around in her rolling chair. She was in a zoom with Shubs, her closest (?) friend. They were mostly doing their separate things, but if anyone needed to say something, the other could hear it. 

"Hey, Shubs?"

"Yeh?" Shubs responded.

"Do you think... I think an apocalypse would be quite entertaining. I mean, presumably if there was some balance to it. Like superpowers! If there was no balance to the apocalypse, humans would die out too quickly. In the movies, apocalypses come with powers because if they didn't, it wouldn't be entertaining in the slightest. There's absolutely no hope! A world with no hope would be presumably a world full of despair, but when it's just despair with no hope, it really can't last long enough." Alyss started ranting but was cut short by Shubs.

"Aren't we already living in an unbalanced apocalypse? 'Cuz quarantine sucks."

"Exactly why apocalypses should be balanced! We're all craving entertainment! Humanity is so full of despair that there's barely any. For there isn't enough hope! Who knows when we can go back? Tons of people already think never. I think that by now, Earth has already collapsed into a metaphorical hell!" Alyss started to gesture rapidly along with her over increasing speed of the words coming out of her mouth. "Plus, by the time we go back to normal, if we go back, none of the relationships with other people that we haven't been able to contact will have survived!"

"Eh, none of my relations with people that I haven't been able to contact were that good anyway."

"Shubs! What about Bast or Vivi or Popato..." Alyss bit her lip. 

"'Kay fine! I know friendships are going to be hard to fix for you."

"Yeah... Do you remember that story I wrote? The one where an apocalypse started and we all teamed up and saved the world, then realized that being a hero makes the people you saved destroy you, so then reset the world back into the apocalypse?"

"No."

"Oh right, I didn't share it with anyone because it's my comfort story. Anyways, the point of the story is that apocalypses aren't awful, people suck, and heroes don't get happy endings. But, well, neither do villains I guess. But villains don't exist. Uh whoops! Nevermind! That story's for later!"

"Hm. I don't understand."

"Argh nevermind."

But, at that moment, their meeting time ran out. (Damn you zoom! You and your 40 minute only meetings! Discord is way better!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can guess where this fits in, kudos to you! There will probably be more of the Others stuff but not all of it will be plot-relevant. I'm probably going to use this subseries for mostly cameos for... reasons.


	15. Museum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Investigation of the first and second parts of the museum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack! I nearly didn't remember to write this chapter!

A person was walking out of the back door of the museum. The first person they had spotted. The five of them had split up into 2 groups. Arie and Will would keep watch of the back exit and Evangeline, Shura, and Tob would investigate the bell, then when a person had been spotted exiting, Evangeline, Shura, and Tob would go to investigate the museum, and Arie and Will would investigate the bell. The museum was potentially dangerous, and the group wanted at least 2 of them to survive for sure. Evangeline was also yet to trigger her power, so that was something they needed to do. 

"Let's go!!!!!!" Shura shouted as Arie and Will shouted that they were good to go. Shura was the most excited about this venture. It was dangerous, sure, but Shura has a sure in it. 

The trio raced down the path to the front entrance of the museum. They burst open the doors and went inside the air-conditioned building. Evangeline hadn't realized how hot it was inside until she came into the cool air of the museum. It seemed like a normal museum. Plexiglass boxes with old artefacts and brass plates screwed to the boxes with inscriptions of what it was. They searched every single little speck of the glass cases in the first area, before the disastrous corner. But when that came up with nothing, Shura came up with the _brilliant_ idea of opening the staff-only doors. Evangeline had shouted no, not wanting to trip the security.

Tob, for once, had agreed with Evangeline instead of Shura on one of Shura's crazy plans. He reasoned that "We don't want to trip the security _too_ early."

Shura had responded, "Security: Not tripped. Clues: Not found. Hotel: Trivago."

Evangeline laughed. Hotel: Trivago was an old but good one. :]

So they proceeded onwards. Bending around the corner and **not** passing out. This was a spectacular development! Rows and rows of glass cases, this time, filled with live animals. Giant grasshoppers, regular-sized grasshoppers, neon green grasshoppers, etc. This hallway seemed to have only grasshoppers in its giant glass cages. They searched this area as well, but to nothing. The museum was strangely empty, however. That was entirely strange. 

"Can we please check the staff-only doors? Please? It really might help!" Shura asked and this time, Tob agreed with her. 

So they opened one of the doors, seemingly with no alarm blaring out. But then, time seemed to stop for Evangeline. A voice, female, like a person watching her remarked to her. "Hey, you don't want your friends to die?"

"No! I don't want them to die!" Evangeline immediately responded.

"Well then, they're definitely going to die if they open that door. And of course, we can't have them dying, or you actually."

Evangeline was too panicked to put suspicion on the voice before time unpaused again and Evangeline lunged forward with a "NO!!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =)  
> Also, please thank me for making sure Evangeline, Shura, and Tob didn't die. I was really nearly about to make that Major Character Death tag come true. Just kidding! This part was planned from the beginning!  
> Also, I had to edit this because I realized that I forgot to proofread! Whoops!  
> Edit: I forgot to edit some more. Whoops!


	16. Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> corpses and stuff. Also, powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block sucks.

Right before the door swung open, a transparent, faintly blue, plexiglass like wall sprung up before it. Tob's head slammed into the wall and he stumbled backwards. Shura let out a laugh before she saw what was inside. Rows and rows of corpses. It seemed to be separated into 2 sides. The left side seemed to have more than the right side. More than 50 eyes stared blankly, at nothing. Black, blue, green, brown, hazel, grey. So many people just lifelessly there. Unmoving. Evangeline reacted first, pulling her 2 friends back. Sparks shot out from Shura's fingers and Tob got in a defensive position. Surprisingly, none of them screamed, like the true protagonists they were. 

"Oh god." Evangeline let out.

"You're fudging right. That's so... creepy."

"It is. But, at least it's a clue?" Tob relaxed his position slightly.

But what could the bodies mean? Evangeline thought for a moment but then concluded, "That's where the bodies from the corner went!"

"Wut?"

"Remember that bend in the halls to get to the second section? The one from the second time we came here? There were rows and rows of bodies just piled there, face down."

"Oh yeah, those were creepy."

"Oh god, that must've been scary. Maybe just as bad as that." 

"Yeah, so that's where all of them must've gone!"

"Ok, case closed. What's that shield?"

"Ummm."

Shura laughed for no particular reason. Then, when she stopped. She realized. "Wait. Evangeline, that's your power."

"Yes?"

Shura started laughing again. Evangeline was confused as to why her friend found this funny but Tob was now laughing too.

"Ummmm. What's the joke?"

They both started laughing harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos if you know the joke. The joke is that there is no joke. That's the joke. not very funny but oh well. Ending important moments is hard.


	17. Others: Alyss: Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some messages appear from a strange individual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, this is chapter 17 because I have had writer's block working on chapter 16.

Alyss wasn't paying attention during class. School was finally back in person so she finally could go back to passing papers instead of sending texts. If you asked her, passing papers was better because it felt more rebellious. 

Hello

She wrote down on the paper. But then, ink appeared on the paper. Nothing had spilled! There were words.

_Hello!_

It was a different handwriting. More slanted. Of course, she was curious and wondered if it was a dream, so of course, she answered, 

Who are you?

The answer was cryptic. 

_You! And a stranger!_

Alyss passed it over to Shubs. She whispered to Shubs. "Look at this. This isn't my handwriting. I think it's my time to believe in the supernatural."

Shubs whispered back. "Oh, ye. That's hella weird. I wonder if it's real. If it is, I wanna see it."

_We'll meet one day! :)_

Alyss's eyes widened in shock. She scribbled a message back. 

How can you hear what we say?

It or they, Alyss wasn't sure at this point, responded.

_Travel and time!_

Now Alyss was even more intrigued. Time travel? Dimension travel? Inter-universe message sending? Her conspiratorial brain started spitting out ideas.

How do you travel?

That seemed like the perfect question to ask! She could learn how to dimension travel! That'd be super cool. Well, as long as it didn't pose too many risks. 

_I don't!_

Well, that was strange. Maybe an inter-universe message sending. That'd be really awesome. They shot messages back and forth before eventually exchanging emails. This being had an email apparently. Their answers were incredibly cryptic still, but hey, this was fun!

* * *

loop; a continuum

Can time repeat?

What if it does and we only remember the final loop?

Do universes shift?

How do ~~w~~ I know what is possible?

What happens after death?

Can I leave?

_Yes._

_You do._

_Always._

_By trying._

_Everything and nothing._

_It'll only happen if you try._

Will it happen again?

Are my memories real?

Am I real?

When can I escape?

Where do I go?

_Forever._

_Sometimes._

_Here & Nowhere._

_Never._

_You cannot. =)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed cryptic stuff!


End file.
